Life of a normal girl
by keikeisheep
Summary: Fukuzawa Yumi, wishing to be a normal girl with the remaining of her life left home to discover a new meaning to life this is a story that connected to "Letter of the past" please read that one first.
1. Prologue

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the anime maria sama ga miteru

(This is the starting of the story that I said I'm going to make)

Prologue

In these few months, I can feel it, the worrying eye that they are giving, I know they love me but that love is suffocating me I need to be free. They thought I didn't know, they thought they could hide it from me but I knew, I knew it from the start, soon death will come to claim me and all I can do is await it with opened arm.

But waiting won't be the only thing I'll do, I will leave here, I know it will only worsen my body but that the only way for me to be... the only way for me to be me.

I will become another person, live a different life, with the remaining of my live, I will live life the way I wanted, not the way I was taught to, not the way I need to. This is my new life, from now on I am no longer Fukuzawa Yumi, I am just Yumi, a normal girl.

* * *

"Yumi, wake up, breakfast is ready, there's an important meeting today", a young man called out, as he slowly enter a room as lifeless as an empty world.

"Yumi" he called out, he stare into the empty room "Yumi, where are you?"

Worriedly he step inside, "Hey Yumi, don't scare me, answer me."

"Yumi?" he found no one, he scan the room, nothing.

His head turn towards the desk, full of files and plans, his eye glance towards a letter address 'To my Family', quickly he head towards the desk and open the letter.

He fell to his knee, wishing this was a joke as he repeatedly called out 'Yumi' like a lifeless broken doll.


	2. A new life

disclaimer: I do not own anything of maria sama ga miteru

March 18th

To my family,

Everyone, I know I shouldn't leave home at such time, I'm sorry my life is but a burden to you all. Everyone tried to hide it from me, but I knew, I knew about the short time I have left, it was not that much of a surprise, I felt that I have already knew this since born. As my death approach, I realise the fate was kind to me, you all gave me everything but all I could give was sadness that would only pain you more.

I will continue writing letters to let you all know I am safe. Don't try to search for me, I know that you can easily find me but let me go. That is all I wish for now. With the remaining of my life, I wish to be an ordinary girl, attend school, living life with no worry for a future that would not exist.

I'm sorry.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

A new life

"How can we let her go" one voice roam across the room

"That is her wish, let her find happiness" another counter

"Is she not happy with us?" sadness roams across their faces

"That can't be, we loved her so much"

"She knows, she thinks she a burden"

"That not true, she was never a burden to us"

"But she knows, we were so stupid to think we could hide it from her"

"Who told her, she shouldn't have known"

"Truthfully, there were never a time, any of us was able to hide anything from her"

"Yeah, she made us think she didn't know"

"She is trained too much for her own good" a small laughter appear on their face

"I know, she'd been through so much"

"..."

"We need to search for her"

"She won't return even if we found her" tear welling in their eyes

"If she wishes to live outside, let her"

"What, we can't let that happen?

"Do you want her to run from us forever?"

"But her body ..."

"Don't say it, I'm not going to believe that lie, please I don't want to believe it" they broke down

"I don't want to believe it too, but..."

"At least we will know she's safe"

"We will be there for her when she needs us"

"That the only thing she'll allow us to do, right?"

"No, but that the only choice we have"

"Yumi, we will be by your side forever" they said together

"Yumi, we will find you and keep you safe" the boy said as they head out of the meeting room.

* * *

A young girl stood in front of her new home that she brought in secret.

"This is my new home", she said aloud

Looking at the empty nameplate, she sighed, she would never be able to put her real name there, the nameplate will be empty as long as she lived there. Entering her new home, she felt uncomfortable, just the night before, she was with her family, eating dinner, making plans for breaks which she skilfully declined and enjoying the last moment they would be together. But now she alone, in her empty house, starting her new life while her family will be worrying about her.

That night she went through her memory of her time before, spending each and every second of her time remembering the life she had, because she knows, she knows that the next day she will become a different person, a person that would be able to live freely.

The next day she spend her time getting use to the area, visiting her neighbour, she introduce herself as a person with amnesia, telling them to call her Yumi and befriending them.

Within a week, she had become the talk of the neighbourhood. She was easy to get along with and very friendly, able to befriend anyone, she was warmly welcomed by the neighbourhood. As she was getting use to her life, her schooling became a topic that worried her neighbours, they cared for her so much that they started to suggest school to her. Yumi is happy nonetheless, she was glad to have so much people care for her, but deep inside, she knows that this life would not last long.

Out of all the suggestion of school from her neighbours, one school catches her attention, Lillian Catholic School, an all-girl school. She herself had never been to school, let alone an all-girl school, she really want to see what it going to be like.

The next day, she applied to Lillian as a transfer student, which as rare for the school as it was a school of tradition and thus rarely any transfer student. She was interviewed the very day, she applied.

"What your name?" a sister will ask

"Yumi" she answered

"What about your family name?"

"I don't know" she lied "I moved into town two weeks ago, but before that my life is a blank page, unable to remember anything"

"..."

The interview went on smoothly, she was able to lie her way through most of the question but she cannot feel more disgust by the fact her new life will be full of lie. Worst of all lying in this school is nothing that should be forgiven even if her new life depended on it, she hoped that Maria-sama will forgive her for the things she had done.

* * *

"Has anyone found her yet?"

"There are rumours about an amnesia girl"

"But is it her?"

"I went to check it out, it is her, but she changed a bit" photos were being pass out around the room showing a girl with her hair tied.

"At least she looking well"

"I'm glad"

"What her name now?"

"She's still Yumi, but..."

"But what?"

"There no family name"

"What?"

"She lied about her memory, I did say an amnesia girl at the start"

"Have you found anything else?"

"I found out that she's applying for Lillian"

"Why an all-girl school?"

"Doesn't matter, if she wish to go to Lillian, we make it happen"

"I'll talk to the school"

"No matter what, make sure she's accepted."

"Don't let her find out"

"Yumi, we hope you're truly happy" the boy speaks as he looks at the photos.


	3. Attending School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of maria sam ga miteru

April 10th

To my family,

How are you, I hope you are all fine, I'm sorry I cannot be there to see you. I have been accepted in school. I know one of you did something but I'm thankful to you, it the first time I felt I'm not someone special, not someone that always burdens other.

I don't know if I should tell you but there a person I admire here, I'm not sure what this feeling is but it's okay. I know it's funny since this is an all-girl school but this one-sided feeling toward this person will be the fuel to keep me living. I wish for the very best for all of you.

Fukuuzawa Yumi

* * *

Attending school

Luckily I started I'm a first-year, it would have been weird for a transfer student to mix into a group of student that have been together since kindergarten. She took off the mask she usually wore to hide herself and was able to easily make friends with her friendly personality.

She knows that getting into Lillian wouldn't be easy, she was worried she would fail but when the school contacted her about the admission to the school, she knows that her family had found her. There were just no ways Lillian will accept a student with no background, especially without an exam.

-flashback-

Ring-ring-ring

"moshi moshi" Yumi answered

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san, this is a call from Lillian to tell you that you are accepted in our school"

"Really, thank you so much, when am I required to take the required exam?"

"There no need for the exam, but please come at the required time to receive information for your enrolment."

-flashback end-

Remembering what happen was kind of funny, she could imagine the look of their family when they read the letter she had send them.

Thinking of the letter she remembered the opening ceremony, how Ogasawara Sachiko sama had played Guno's Ave Maria during the ceremony, this had left a deep impression in Yumi. She'd never thought someone would gain such an impression from her but it did, she will continue to watch her from the side, wishing for her safety until she is unable to.

* * *

"She found out"

"But... how?"

"You, you're the one who talk to the school, what did you do?"

"I talked to the sister of Lillian, she said there might be problem for the school but if we were to guaranteed for her, it should be alright."

"Do you think they told her?"

"I not sure but I did ask them to keep it a secret from her"

"It doesn't matter, she's happy, that all that matter."

"That truth"

"But who is that person she speaks of?"

"Don't know"

"We need to find out"

"Who is this person?" the boy whisper to himself

* * *

Yumi started her life as an ordinary student in Lillian, she was able to become friend with most of her classmates, she herself didn't know but she was actually quite famous within the school, she was known as 'the girl with no family' or 'the girl with no past' by others due to the fact that she had no family name and rumours by the students that live in her neighbourhood.

She soon learnt of the soeur systems in Lillian, but for her, a soeur was not necessary, she would only burden her onee-sama. Knowing the system, she prayed that she would be able to escape the fate of hurting anyone. Along with the tradition of Lillian, she had also heard a lot of thing about the student council, also known as the 'Yamayurikai', where Sachiko sama was a part of. Every day she would go to school hoping of seeing Sachiko, even one glance would make her heart flutter, a feeling she had never felt before.

That day was the same as the others, Yumi went home, greet her neighbour and arrive at school. She would walk along the path, stop and pray to Maria sama, the only thing that different was...

"Wait"


	4. Their meeting

disclaimer: i do not own anything of Maria sama ga miteru

(i wanted to write something like one letter one chapter but this chapter was getting too long so i have to make it into separate part)

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Their meeting

"Wait" a voice spoke behind Yumi, it was a cold, piercing voice that was strong enough to sound like an illusion.

If Yumi was following the way a Liallian student should conduct herself, she would have answer 'hai' then turn her body around, she wouldn't have rush, then when she is facing the company, she would have smile and say 'gokigenyou', but Yumi was different, she decide to live freely. Upon hearing this voice, Yumi quickly spun her body around and quickly answer.

"Hai" it was afterward that she found out that the person who spoke to her was the person she admired Sachiko sama, rosa chinensis en bouton.

"..." At that moment Sachiko might look expressionless but inside she was surprise by the action the younger girl had reacted, neither has she seen someone so cheerful before.

"Would you be speaking to me?" Yumi asked, wanting to escape from this situation, she never thought would happen at all.

"You are not mistaken. I am the one who spoke, and you were the one to whom I spoke to" Sachiko snapped out of her stance, remembering why she had called out to this stranger.

"..." Yumi was not expecting this, unknown to herself, she put on her mask, a mask she never thought she would ever use again, a smile that would not express her truth self, a thing that she had wanted to run away from.

"Hold this" Sachiko held out her bag to the younger girl, never had she seen, someone who was able to hide behind a smile as fluently as herself, well maybe except some members of the Yamayurikai.

Yumi follow what she was told, behind her hateful smile, she notice the features of Sachiko sama, because they were in different year, she had never had the chance to see her up close or even to hear he voice clearly, not that she mind, she'd never thought this meeting will mean so much to her.

"Your tie, it was crooked" Sachiko couldn't help but notice the glance of the younger girl, not that she was not used to these kind of attention but with this girl, something was different.

"Thank you" Yumi answer as Sachiko was fixing her tie, her heart was pounding as she took more notice of Sachiko beautiful face.

"You should always be aware of your personal appearance. Maria-sama is watching, after all." Sachiko replied as she walked away, never looking back.

When Sachiko was out of view, Yumi's mask fell apart as she fell to knees, reliving the moment that she was able to speak with the person she admires. It was going to be a moment she'll never forget.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, she continue her class as if the meeting had not happen, well, that was until a classmate Katsura san had asked her if anything had happened, since she seem more cheerful than usual.

"Anything happened today?"

"Not really" she lied, being able to talk to Sachiko sama close up was a big thing, she was like the star of the school, many fans, many admirers and she was just one of them, the same as everyone else.

"really?" not sure to believe the other girl or not

"really really" Yumi stated with confident, smiling as friendly as ever

"if you say so" Katsura said, defeated by the smile of Yumi

Things would have gone more smoothly if another classmate had not interfered

"If being helped by Sachiko sama is nothing then I'm not sure what is." Tsutako san, a member of the photography club countered.

"What? You were helped by Sachiko sama? Katsura loudly responsed

"..." The whole room became silent as everyone looks toward the embarrass Yumi and shocked Katsura. Yumi was not sure what to say, she had thought that to be a secret for herself to remember, a dream that had happened.

"I even got proof of the scene" Tsutako hold up a photo where Sachiko was fixing Yumi tie with a soften expression.

Upon seeing that, Yumi quickly grab Tsutako san and drag her out of the classroom, until they were outside and behind the school building

"What do you want Tsutako san?" Yumi asked after her breathing had calm down

"Nothing really, saw something this morning, only to find out the person involved was denying it" Tsutako said with a bored look, like losing a plaything or for her case a waste of a good photo.

"I didn't denied it, it just wasn't anything special to be mention to others" Yumi quickly countered, face as red as a tomato.

"really?" Tsutako smiled, "then that mean you'll help me, won't you?

"What do you need help with?" Yumi asked, from old experience she learnt she should find out about the proble before, saying yes.

"Nothing really, you know the picture I've shown you before?"

"Yes, that photo would have cause quite a commotion in the classroom if I didn't drag you out, I'm sure I'd know of it." Yumi spoke not quite getting what Tsutako san was getting on.

"Well, you also know that I'm in the photography club, right? Tsutako continue

"Yes, I've known about it, actually you're quite famous" Yumi answered, still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Thank you, though I can say the same for you, well the school festival is coming up and I've hope to display the very picture of you and Sachiko sama" She answered full of pride

"..." Yumi didn't answer, she was in her own thought of what would happen if other had seen this picture.

"Well, what you think?" Tsutako asked worriedly, sensing that her subject is expressionless other than her over cheerful self.

"I don't mind but with Sachiko sama, I'm not sure if she would be happy about it" Yumi answered after thinking of the many outcome.

"Well, that where you comes in" Tsutako said enthusiastically

"What?" that was the first time Yumi ever lost control of her expression

"Well, I always ask for permission from my subjects before I present them, but Sachiko can be quite a challenge for me, therefore I need your help"

"I don't believe I have anything to offer, in regarding the situation with Sachiko sama, it was nothing but a coincidence" Yumi was now getting what Tsutako san want, she want her to help asking Sachiko sama for permission.

"But from what I can see this morning, you were able to hold your own against the famous Sachiko sama, it was something that not many of us is able to do"

"But that doesn't mean I'll be able to convince her or anything." Yumi tries to counter but the eye of Tsutako san speak for itself, she was confident that Yumi will help "Alright, I try just once and if it fails, I'm finish, right?"

"Of course, Yumi san thank you so much"


	5. The accident

disclaimer:i do not own anyything of maria sama ga miteru

(like i said before, this letter as well as many other might have many parts to it)

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

The accident

Tsutako drag Yumi to the rose mansion where they met another classmate Toudou Shimako san.

"Gokigenyou" Shimako san greeted them

"Gokigenyou, Shimako san" Tsutako greeted

"Gokigenyou" Yumi greeted

"Do you have any business with the Yamayurikai?" Shimako asked, she had rarely spoke to the two of them in class, actually she rarely spoke to anyone in class, seeing that she was Rosa Gigantea en bouton, not many would talk to her normally.

" Actually, Yumi-san and I wish to speak to Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Shimako-san, would you act as an agent for us?" Tsutako stated right to the point, thinking that it was just the right timing for them to meet Shimako san who was easier to talk to.

"Oh, if that is the case, would you like to come inside? I believe Sachiko-sama is on the second floor." Shimako opened the door for the two guests to go in. "Come in"

Yumi looked inside the building, it was not grand or anything but it gave a comfortable feeling, just like the outside which gave her a peaceful feeling.

"Let's go, Yumi san" Tsutako grab Yumi and planned to drag her inside incase she thought of escaping.

"This way" Shimako led them toward the stairs to second floor where strained-glass windows with the size of a door greeted them with the sunlight shining through, give them a warm feeling and a beautiful view.

While walking up the stairs, Yumi suddenly felt uncomfortable, the rose mansion had always seem like an forbidden place.

"Um, Shimako san." Yumi had to ask

"Yes?" Shimako answered warmly

"Is it alright for you to bring an outsider here this easily?" Yumi slowly asked

"oh dear" Shimako turned around, ""Why do you consider yourself an outsider? This building is being used as the Yamayurikai headquarters, so the staff members maintain it, but each and every student is a member of the Yamayurikai. We more than happily welcome people who wish to speak to us. Of course, if a hundred students all pushed in at once the floor might collapse?"

Shimako laugh as if imagining that the building collapsing due to the weight of over a hundred student. Really the build would only fit fifty people at most.

After climbing the stairs, a biscuit-shaped door appeared on their right. When they followed Shimako-san toward the door, they suddenly heard an earsplitting voice.

"Even so, why do I have to do it?"

"This is tyranny! The onee-sama are being mean!" the same voice was heard again

Yumi remembered the voice, even though it was a little different due to the anger in her speech, Yumi can tell, this voice belong to the person she admired, Ogasawara Sachiko sama

"Tsutako san, maybe we should come another day, Sachiko sama doesn't seem to be in a good mood" Yumi quickly turn toward Tsutako.

"You can tell it was her?" Shimako was quite surprise that someone was able to tell it was Sachiko sama, if she wasn't used to it, she herself would have a hard time believing it.

"That voice was Sachiko sama?" Tsutako exclaimed.

"it's always like" Shimako answered as she begun to open the door.

As the door was opened...

"I understand, then. If that's what is being demanded, then I just need to bring her here! Yes, I will bring her here at once!" Sachiko who in anger lean against the door as she about to open it

"Ah!"

"Uwah!"

Without notice, as she was still facing Tsutako ready to leave the rose, Yumi felt a light impact on the back of her body, causing her to lose balance. Slowly, she started to lose conscience as she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shimako and Tsutako asked, concern with the impact of the fall

"..." no response from Yumi

"I'm alright" Sachiko mumbles as she started to get up

Noticing the noise of the crash, the students inside the room started to slowly crept out of the room. It was a line-up you could only see in a Yamayuri general meeting. Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea. Next to Rosa Foetida were her bouton and her respective petit sœur.

"Aww. That was a flashy fall."

"Eh, she got crushed by Sachiko's 50kg? How miserable-!"

"Heeey. Victim, are you alive?"

"..." still no response from Yumi

"Eh, I crushed someone! Are you alright!" Sachiko noticed the girl who was under her and must have taken most of the impact of the fall. Sachiko hurriedly tried to raise Yumi.

"Sachiko. You shouldn't simply move them. If they hit their head it could be disastrous." Rosa Foetida en bouton, Hasakura Rei commented on the way Sachiko tries to raise Yumi

"She fainted" Sachiko replied as she carried Yumi's light body into the meeting room instead of crowding in the doorway. The rest of the Yamayurikai follows, wanting to make sure the girl was alright.

"Hey Yumi are you alright?" Tsutako was worried as she was the reason Yumi was here in the first place.

"So her name is Yumi." Sachiko stated as she lay Yumi down on the ground, then getting Rei to check on her.

"Hai" Tsutako answered

"How is she Rei?" Rosa chinensis, Mizuno Youko asked, as it was her petite soeur that have caused this accident

"She should be ok, a little rest and she should wake up" Rei replied after examining Yumi, only thing that she didn't notice was the real reason that Yumi lost conscience was not due to the accident.

* * *

"That Yumi, people love her too much"

"That includes us too"

"Luckily the school helped cover it"

"it also helped that the neighbour is trying to hide it from her"

"Can't believe she took over a whole neighbourhood already"

"How long had it been already?"

"Around half a year, maybe"

"Actually it was seven months"

"Times going so slowly here"

"Without her is so boring"

"I miss her"

"Don't you mean we miss her"

"Have anyone found out who the person Yumi admire is yet?" the boy asked the others who all shook their heads.


	6. Rumours not known

disclaimer:i do not own anything of maria sama ga miteru

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Rumour not known

"Yumi, mmm..., ah Yumi, you mean that Yumi" Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei exclaimed

"That Yumi?" Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko looked amused

"Ah, you mean that Yumi" Youko stated

"Yep, that Yumi" Sei smiled happily

"What are you talking about, onee-sama?" Sachiko asked noticing the commotion cause by the Rosa.

"Sachiko, remember the rumour of 'the girl with no past' or 'the girl with no family'" Youko asked Sachiko with a smile that seem to be full of trickery

"Yes, that rumour stopped straight afterward like it never happen before, I wonder why though?" Sachiko answered remembering the incident

"Well, Sachiko sama" Shimako started as she know who the girl was and remember why it stopped "It seem that though the girl was new, she was well liked by the neighbour, which cause an commotion when they too heard of the rumours"

"Hey Shimako, how come I didn't know that?" Sei winced

"Rosa Gigantea, this was well known to the first-year and was mainly kelp to the first years" Rosa Foetida en bouton petite soeur explained.

"Why, I sure the newspaper would have done a report on this if it did happen" Sei countered knowing full well of their ability.

"We not really sure" Shimako replied

"Strange, there no way our newspaper club would let this go" Youko stated knowing how stubborn they can be, the rest of the yamayurikai nod their head in agreement.

"Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, Rosa Foetida en bouton, Shimako san, Yoshino san, maybe I can answer your questions" Tsutako stated as she too remember what happened, it was partly this reason why she had first befriended Yumi, not that she is any less interesting without it.

"And you are?" Eriko asked, she didn't notice the girl beforehand.

"She Takeshima tsutako san" Sei chirped in

"I'm honoured that you know of me Rosa Gigantea" Tsutako replied

"And you have the answer to our question" Youko asked

"Yes" Tsutako continued after fixing the positions of her glasses "I was next door in the photography when the newspaper club was discussing the issue."

"And what was it"? This is getting very interesting for Sei

"Well, according to their discussion, they were stop by the school head before they got the chance to start anything." Tsutako remember exactly what she heard that day

* * *

-flashback-

Tsutako was in the clubroom looking through some picture she had just taken when she sudden heard some loud chatter next door.

"How can they do that?"

"Onee-sama, it was the school's decision, there's nothing we could do about it"

"But the rumours are true, if they let us report this, this story would be a masterpiece"

"I know, but ... I wonder how Yumi san can still be so clueless about what happening"

"Yeah, since everything about the rumours are about her"

"According to the rumours, she was the cause of the whole commotion at the front of school weeks ago, but she was absent for some reason that day"

"Damn if only we could report it or even interview her"

-flashback end-

* * *

"Really? That happened, why didn't we know?" Sei asked the other two Rosa

"It not like we have to know everything." Youko answered

Yumi heard everything that was said in the room, she tries to move but her body won't response.

"And what does this have to do with Yumi?" Sachiko was starting to get annoyed, true, the story of 'the girl with no past' or 'the girl with no family' was interesting but nonetheless it had nothing to do with the girl who lose conscience.

"Sachiko, do you know of the name of the person of the rumours?" Youko asked her petite soeur, enjoying the feature of her confused face.

"No onee-sama" Sachiko replied trying to remember the name that was in the rumours.

"Sachiko sama, Yumi san is the person in the rumours" Shimako answered

"She is?" Sachiko looked back at the said girl, true she seem likable but to be so clueless when all these things are happening to seem to make her a bit slow.

"Ohh, Shimako, you messed with the fun" Sei remarked.

Sachiko started to fume as she notice the 'fun' seem to relate to herself, but before she could say anything, a voice gain the attention of everyone in the room.

* * *

"Why can't we find out who that person is?"

"Yumi is too good at hiding stuff"

"Can't she make it easier for us?"

"But it wouldn't be Yumi if she wasn't like that"

"True, that's just the Yumi is"

"Can letting her go really be the best for her?"

"I'm not sure, but..."

"If she wants to go, we let her"

"We already agree on this"

"But..."

"Life is just like that, if we truly wish for it she will be happy, right?"

"If not, we just make it happen"

"Yeah, even if it seem impossible, for her we will make the impossible possible"

Their chatter was brought to an end as an angry man slam open the door.

"She's crying" he merely state


	7. Her decision

(disclaimer: i do not own anything of maria sama ga miteru)

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Her decision

"So... that was what everyone called me before?" Yumi stated when she regains control of her body, trying to get up, she lean herself against the wall to use as support.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Tsutako quickly went to help Yumi

"I'm ok, it nothing big anyway" Yumi replied as she slowly got, her eye glance toward Sachiko, then quickly looked away so she won't get caught"Anyway, tell me what you were talking about"

"It nothing really" Tsutako remarked

"Tsutako san, I heard quite clearly what you were talking about." Yumi stated. The yamayurikai was stunned, not only was this girl the person they were talking about moments ago, this girl also seem to not care about their presence in this meet.

"Yumi san, I suppose?" Eriko was interest in this rumoured girl, too bad the foetida family is full at the moment

"Hai"

"We were talking about the rumours of 'the girl with no past' or 'the girl with no family', have you by chance heard of these rumours" the yamayurikai and Tsutako gasped never had they thought Rosa Foetida would be asking this from the person of the rumours, well maybe except her petite soeur Rei.

"Rosa Foetida, that's too much" Tsutako tries to intervene

"Tsutako san, it alright" Yumi reassure, "Rosa Foetida, I had never once heard of these rumour since I've entered this school, but I'm pretty sure that 'the girl with no past' or 'the girl with no family' would be me"

The yamayurikai were more than surprise with this direct answer from a person that seem so clueless of her surrounding to find out about the rumours just now. Sei on the other hand is getting more than amused with this rumoured girl in front of her.

"Why do you say so" Sei added as if she was bored of her conclusion but inside she wanted to find out more about this girl. The first thing in the other members of the yamayurikai minds was 'noo! You did not just ask that'.

Yumi on the other hand was hesitant to answer this question, not that she don't have a backup story for such situation but if she continue to lie, things would just get much worst.

"Ah, look at the time, I should be heading off, my neighbours would be worried" Yumi stated as she triedhead out of the rose mansion only to be stopped by Rosa Gigantea who grab hold of Yumi's arm.

"But Yumi chan had not answered my question yet? Sei faked a cry but with a smile on her face, other know she just don't want to lose a toy.

"Rosa Gigantea, please let go." Yumi pleaded

"If Yumi answers my question then I'll let go" Sei smiled happily

Youko wanted to stop Sei from going too far but before she could say anything...

"It because I don't have a family, not anymore, I'm not sure who I am anymore, I don't have any memories of my past anymore" Yumi cried, not because she lied but because of how true it was, she had already left her family, it was her family yet it was not. Upon seeing Yumi's tear, sei's hand loosens its hold on Yumi allowing her to break free and run off.

"What have I done?" Sei looked out the windows where she can still barely see Yumi running off towards the entrance of the schoolground.

"Sei, that was too much" Youko was not sure how she could help her friend, she should have stopped before she went too much."Eriko too"

"..." no response

"I should take my leave" Tsutako left as if not wanting to interfere with the Yamayurikai

" ..." no answered, with that Tsutako left the rose mansion

When Tsutako can be seen through the window Sei suddenly broke down

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just want to know more about her" Sei began to crouch into ball remembering the look in Yumi's face.

"Onee-sama" Shimako went up to sei as if to comfort but just silently sat next to her, waiting for her to calm down.

"She was interesting" Eriko commented

"Onee-sama" Rei exclaimed knowing that her onee-sama is not one to care of the situation as long as it was interesting.

"What?" Eriko began having a peaceful chat with her petite soeur while Yoshino just sat by waiting for it all to finish.

In the while Sachiko was staring at the doorway where Yumi had cried. Youko seeing the glance of her petite soeur noticed that she had decided on something.

"Sachiko, what are you thinking?"

"Onee-sama, I believe I have found my petite soeur" Sachiko stated

* * *

"She's crying! What are you talking about?" the boy yelled for first time

"I don't know, I just want to make sure she arrive home safely today like always, but she was crying as she left school,like...like..." the man stutter

"Like what?"

"Like she was afraid of something, like she's running from everything" the man fell to his knees, hands on the side of his head "I wanted to chase her, I could easily catch her, but what if she ran from me, what if she... she...what if she reject me."

"Hiro, don't be so hard on yourself"

"What do you know, have you ever seen that look on her face, we wrong, we should have never let her go, Yumi"

"Stop this! Don't give up on her like this" A woman snapped "You think we ever want to see her cry, it's the same for everyone"

"I have to go see her, I'll take her home" the boy stated as he hurried to the door

"Don't Yuki, she'll be fine" Another boy grab the said boy's arm, stopping him from leaving

"Don't stop me Kaoru, she's crying right now, she alone right now" Yuki yelled as tear start to shed.

"I know, if bringing her back here can make her happy, she would have came back already" Kaoro shouted back

"Stop it everyone, Yumi would not want us to be like this" two small girl who seem to be twin calmly stated

"Sorry Rena, Lena" The woman said after looking at the group of people she thought as family "We can't be rash with anything."

"You're right Kazuki, I must have been thinking too much" Hiro stated "I'm sorry everyone"

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry, I'm sorry Kaoru" Yuki was now calm, Kaoru was about to reply but...

"What happened here?" Another voice enters the room.


	8. Loneliness

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Loneliness

Yumi ran from the rose mansion, not stopping to look at her surrounding or to even pray to Maria-sama, it was no one's fault that she was crying, if she were to blame, it would only be herself. Truthfully, she missed her family greatly, but it was her choice to leave them, she was sure, they would understand her most, they would understand why she left.

After running, Yumi was tired, not that she usually wasn't but that was different, if she was to explain, this type of tiredness she would enjoy while the other she would hate. She greeted her neighbours as she returned home, after fixing her appearance, she wouldn't want her neighbour to be worried.

"What wrong Yumi chan, your face is all red?" her neighbour Rika asked

"It's nothing Rika san, I missed the bus so I decided to wake home" Yumi replied with a smile, her neighbours were all really nice to her.

"It was quite a far walk, wasn't it?"

"Hai, but its ok"

"Oh, Yumi chan, you're home?" Another neighbour Kari san asked

"Hai, Kari san, thank you for the stew yesterday." Yumi replied with the same smile before

"It's ok, I'd just made too much anyway, how was it?"

"It was delicious, the meat and vegetable were in harmony of each other and the extra spice just took it to a new level" Yumi replied like a Pro

"Really, Yumi chan always praise me so much" Kari blushed as she smiles warmly at Yumi

"Yeah, Yumi chan is such a nice girl" Rika added "Oh Yumi chan, these are the thing you told me to buy for you, here the change and here is some soup for you"

"Thank you so much Rika san" Yumi thanks her neighbours as she heads into her house.

Upon entering her house, she felt relieved, her smile earlier disappeared. Inside the house was nothing, other than the necessary things needed in life, the house was empty, no TV, no computers, and especially no other people. The house was peaceful and calming but other than that, there were loneliness.

For the first time in months, Yumi realises that she is truly alone, but she couldn't give up, this is now her life, she will live with it, she continues to stare into the voidness of her home.

"Kana!" the room looking toward the new appearance within the room

"Hai, what happen to you all?" the said girl asked

"It's nothing really" Kazuki answered

"Yumi crying crying is not nothing" Hiro exclaimed

"Yumi crying, why didn't anyone tell me " Kana exploded

"Kana calm down, where's Kai?" Kaoru said with his calming voice

"He went to check on Yumi with the kiddo" Her voice was calming but full of vemon

"So, Ren went with you guys, no wonder there only Rena and Lena here" Yuuki point out

"Hey it's not our fault that the brother of ours don't like to stick with us" Rena exclaim

"Yeah just because we triplets doesn't mean we always together" Lena argued

"You know you're more like twins than triplets" Hiro laughed, the two girls point their tongue out at the same time

"Anyway, Kana, you guys found out anything?"

"Yeah, we found the person Yumi admired."

* * *

"Are you serious, Sachiko?" Youko stated amazed by the confidence of her petite soeur

"Hai, onee-sama" Sachiko replied

"But Sachiko, you saw what happen before?" Rei try to remind her

"I know but..." Sachiko replied, not sure of the feeling she felt moment before.

"She interested you too?" Eriko added in, smiling as she was sure that Sachiko is interested in Yumi

"Onee-sama" Rei rebutted

"I'm asking Sachiko, Rei, Sei you're interested too, right?" Eriko added, smiling even more widely

"Of course" A smile returned on her face

"Sei, did you forget what just happened?" Youko look toward Sei

"But Youko..." Sei start to wince

"Onee-sama" Sachiko started "It ok, in fact I am interest in Yumi"

"If you want" Youko sigh in defeat "Just don't hurt yourself"

"Sachiko sama" Shimako said slowly as she remember something related to Yumi

"Hai, Shimako?" Sachiko answered

"There were rumours of Yumi san rejecting rosary from anyone"

"Really?" Sei jumped in

"Hai, rosa gigantea, this rumour had been around the first year for awhile" Yoshino answered

"Yoshino, how come you never tell me anything?" Rei pouted

"Onee-sama never asked about them, they weren't that important until now" Yoshino blushed

"But yoshino..." Rei began only to be stopped by her own onee-sama

"Stop flirting in front of everyone" Rei blushed as she looked around remembering they were still at the meeting

"Sorry"

"Now that that's over," Youko looking toward Rei and Yoshino "the chance of Yumi accepting sachiko's rosary is low."

"But I can tell Yumi a fan of Sachiko" Sei added looking remembering the way Yumi had looked toward Sachiko while getting up.

"She was? It looked like she had no interest in anyone" Eriko began "she was so calm like she's don't even care who we were"

"That was I feeling I had as well, though if what Sei say is true, everything might be more easier" Youko looked towards Sei as if doubting her

"It true, her eyes were different when she looked at Sachiko before" Sei argued

"Yumi did come here going for Sachiko sama" Shimako added trying to help her onee-sama

"For me?" Sachiko was not sure why, it was the first time she had seen the two

"Sachiko did you know them beforehand?" Youko asked, knowing full well what the answer would be after seeing her petite soeur in thinking mode

"I don't recall ever meeting them" Sachiko answered after thinking

"But Yumi san was amazing" Shimako commented with a smile, causing everyone to look towards her "she was able to tell it was Sachiko sama's voice from outside the door before any hint was given"

"And she was not stunned?" Sei questioned, Shimako nodded "Amazing"

"What do you mean by that rosa gigantean?" Sachiko was calm but if anyone listened closely they would have felt the venom within it, which of course was noticed by Sei straight away as she stepped back, holding up her hands in defence

"Nothing , nothing really" Sei

"We should apologise to Yumi before Sachiko start anything" Youko looked toward Sei, then Eriko and lastly Sachiko. "And Sachiko"

"Hai, onee-sama"

"You're still Cinderella" Youko stated with a huge grin follow be the other Roses, In the while Sachiko exploded


	9. Unpredictable Yumi

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Unpredictable Yumi

The next day Yumi arrived at school earlier than usual, in the surface she was still the same Yumi, smiling cheerfully, chatting about the Yamayurikai with her friend but inside she was conflicting

'What should I do if I meet someone of the yamayurikai? How should I react to Tsutako san? What if I meet Sachiko sama?' These were the thoughts that were repeating inside her mind ever since she'd arrived at school. That was until a voice broke her thoughts.

"Yumi san" It was Tsutako looking at Yumi with a worried expression

"Gokigenyou, Tsutako san" Yumi smile cheerfully as she normally would

"Gokigenyou" Tsutako was taken aback by the smile, she wouldn't have thought that the event that happened the day before had happen if she haven't seen it with her own eyes. "Yumi san, I'm sorry"

"..." Yumi didn't respond but her smile didn't falter

" Yumi san, are you ok?" Tsutako asked wanting a respond from her friend

"Hai, it ok Tsutako san, it wasn't your fault" Yumi answered, "If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine"

"But if I didn't ask you to help me, that would've never happen" Tsutako argued

"No, it would have happened eventually, I know that something was wrong with them, it always seem like they were hiding something from me," Yumi replied calmly

"What are you talking about? Tsutako was getting confused, she was talking about her crying but Yumi seem to be thinking of something else.

"The rumours, of course" Yumi's eye sparkle as she point one of her finger up.

"The rumours? But I'm not talking about the rumours?" Tsutako tried to calm herself from this outburst

"You're not talking about the rumours?" Yumi put her hand under her chin as if in thinking mode

"No" Tsutako quickly answered "I talking about..."

"Tsutako san, it doesn't matter anymore" Yumi pointed out to Tsutako then slowly walked off "It was the truth so no matter what had happened nothing would change."

"Yumi san" was all Tsutako could muster, looking at the back of Yumi as she walked further away

* * *

Sachiko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Yumi smiled while chatting to Tsutako san as if the day before never happened. If she didn't have a meeting to attend at the rose mansion, she would have greeted Yumi to asked her the question, but it was still too early for it, her onee-sama already said that they have to apologise first therefore she can't do anything at the moment.

She headed off to the rose mansion after taking one last look at Yumi's smiling face, at the rose mansion, Rei and Yoshino was already there, but instead of Yoshino serving tea to Rei, it was the other way around.

"Gokigenyou" Sachiko greeted

"Gokigenyou Sachiko" Rei greeted while sitting down after serving the tea

"Gokigenyou Sachiko sama" Yoshino greeted as she stood up to serve tea to Sachiko

Sachiko sat down next to Rei and whispered to her ear "Why is Rei the one serving tea before I arrived?"

"Yoshino wasn't feeling well this morning but she wouldn't take the day off like I wanted her to" Rei complained looking toward the girl making tea.

"Next time, be more careful, if it was the roses?" Sachiko understood that Yoshino is weak but Rei is too protective.

"I know" Rei sighed

"Onee-sama, what wrong?" Yoshino asked when she notice Rei sighing

"It's nothing," Rei quickly replied

"If you say so" Yoshino doubt it was nothing, but she couldn't really interrogate her onee-sama in front of Sachiko therefore that will happen when they get home. She smiled as she serve Sachiko her tea, Rei on the other hand sense that she would be in trouble.

"Gokigenyou" Shimako arrived looking concerned

"Gokigenyou Shimako, What wrong?" Sachiko asked worriedly

Shimako was about to answer when Youko and Eriko arrived

"Gokogenyou" they greeted each other

"So Sei is the last one again" Youko announced

"Onee-sama said she was going to find Yumi san" Shimako stated worriedly

"Are you sure? Shimako" Youko asked, Shimako just nodded her head

"She should have got me to go with her" Eriko stated as everyone looked towards her

"Onee-sama" Rei was not sure if her onee-sama was serious or just playing around

"What? If Youko didn't stop me before, I could have talked with her" Eriko complained looking towards Youko

"We had a meeting to attend, not that Sei cared" Youko was annoyed by the missing person

"How was Yumi san today?" Yoshino asked, curiosity got the best of her

"Yoshino" Rei was not sure if this was her fate, both her soeur is the same, find something interesting and won't let go.

"She was smiling when I saw her heading toward the school" Eriko smile as if she found a new toy

"Smiling?" Rei asked, the day before she left the school ground crying

"Hai, smiling" Eriko repeated

"She really was a strange girl" Sei commented as she enters the room, everyone looks towards her

"Where were you Sei?" Youko was still angry with the white rose

"No where really, just had a chat with little Yumi just then" Sei smiled

"Did you forget about meeting" Youko asked still annoyed

"Hey it start at 8, I had a little time" Sei replied

"well, let just get started now " Youko announced as they went to their sits

The meeting went on, Just before they start to head off to class Sei called out...

"Sachiko"

"Hai, Sei sama" Sachiko replied

"If you want Yumi, you better hurry" sei face was serious as she spoke those words , the yamayurikai hadn't seen her so serious since the event with Shimako.

"Why do you say that, rosa gigantean?" Sachiko was taken aback by the advice.

"Well..."


	10. Admirers

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Admirers

Yumi is now walking toward class after talking to Tsutako, she really want to go home but now that she's at school, to go home would seem like something was wrong which she don't want people to know. She was about to enter her classroom when some familiar voices interrupted her.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi chan"

"Gokigenyou," Yumi look toward the group of student greeting her, it was Miko san, Toki san and Rika san, they are 2nd year students that live in the same neighbour as Yumi

"Yumi chan, when are you gonna accept my Rosary?" Toki made it sound as if she pouting as she brought out her rosary.

"Why not accept my one, I take good care of you" Miko san smiled charmingly with her rosary in hand.

"..." Rika san did say a word but she also brought out her rosary

"I'm sorry, Toki sama, Miko sam, Rika sama, I cannot accept rosary" Yumi hated to see these sadden face every time she reject them.

"Why Yumi chan, do you have someone in mind already?" Toki asked feeling depress as she was rejected again

"No Toki sama, I don't have anyone" Yumi panicked as she blushed, somehow Sachiko's face appeared in her mind.

"Yumi chan" Rika called out snapping Yumi out of her thoughts "Why?"

"Rika sama, I..." Yumi was about to answer as another voice interrupt her

"If Yumi chan wants, what about one of us" Hino stated as she looks toward Yumi, Hino was a 3rd year student and behind her was other third year students, some live in the same neighbour as Yumi

"Hino sama, please don't joke around" Yumi blushed even more

"Yumi chan, I not joking" Hino lift Yumi's chin slightly and stares in to her eyes "accept my rosary"

Yumi quickly step back from the 3rd year, her eyes began to tear as look down at the floor board "I'm sorry Hino sama, I'm sorry everyone"

Everyone looked at Yumi, realising they were once again pressuring the girl began to regret what they had just did. Hino being the one that made cry looked down in shame

"Yumi,it's alright" It was Suzuka that came up from behind Hino and pulled Yumi into a hug "If you have not decided we will wait for your answer"

"Suzuka sama" Suzuka simply patted Yumi on the head as she started speaking

"Yumi" Hino also hugged Yumi who was still in the hands of Suzuka "I'm sorry"

After she was freed, Yuri put on her smile to put everyone at ease, but was suddenly hugged by someone from behind

"Yumi chan" Sei grinned playfully as Yumi response was greater than she thought

"Rosa Gigantea" Yumi shriek as she felt the rose groping her side

Other students that heard the shriek looked toward Yumi as she was trying to escape from Rosa Gigantea while Hino and the other found another cute side of Yumi that they have never seen before.

"Yumi chan, kawii" Toki yelled out as almost every admirer of Yumi tries to get a hug from her. Sei, sensing something would happen, quickly escapes from the crowd leaving Yumi to get pass around like a toys that is being shared.

"Opps" Sei look to ward Yumi to see what she had done.

"Rosa Gigantea should have better control" Hino stated as she hugged Yumi

"Hino san should talk to herself" Suzuka took Yumi from Hino's arm and hugged her

"I think we're all doing the same thing" Sei replied as she too took Yumi into her arms

"..." Rika didn't join in the hugging session but she notice something was wrong with Yumi "Yumi"

Everyone look toward Rika as she blush due to the attention, still she look toward Yumi, now seeing clearly that Yumi had fainted during all the commotion. Eyes were upon Sei who was holding Yumi in hand.

"Maybe I should take her to the infirmary?" Sei answer the unasked question from the eyes of others

"No, Rosa Gigantea we would take her" Hino answered as she slowly took Yumi out of Sei's hands, she head towards the infirmary with Suzuka, while many other student left still worrying about Yumi. Sei started to head toward the rose mansion thinking of the event that just happen

* * *

"That's what happens before I got here" Sei announced as if it had just happened, the rest of the yamayurikai was astonish by what they were just told, Sachiko was shocked that she'd that many competition, but slowly she recover as she gave her confident smile.

"Sachiko, before you get excited by Sei's story..."Youko stated after looking at her petite, "maybe you should be worried about Yumi going to the infirmary"

'That true' that were the thought that cross the minds of the yamayurikai as it was being said, they were too shock by the event that they forgot that Yumi was being sent to the infirmary.

Before anyone can say anything, Sachiko exited the rose mansion and headed towards the infirmary.

"That girl" Youko sigh when she notices her petite soeur had left without a word.


	11. Hino

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Hino

As a well-breed true lady o the Ogasawara family, Sachiko did not run, but at the same time she ignored everyone that was in the way towards her destination. While she should have headed toward class, she is now heading towards the infirmary, she did not know why, but her body seem to be moving on its own, she couldn't control herself. She was unable to control the emotions showing on her face, she should have been able to look calm but her emotion was pouring out, before she notice it, everything was shown on her face, how worried she was for a girl, a girl she barely know, a girl couldn't ignore even when she tries to. She was unable to think of anything as her body continue to head toward the infirmary.

* * *

Yumi awoken as a cry was heard, she tries to move, but her body rejected her command, 'not again' she thought as she remained lying.

"Yumi chan, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, "

"But if I didn't appear and said those words, this wouldn't have happen"

"Hino, Yumi will be alright"

"But Suzuka..."

"It's alright, why don't you take her home?"

"I wanted to, but I don't know how to face her after all this"

"Just take her home, I'll talk to the teachers"

"Suzuka..."

"Go, I come afterschool"

The voices dies down as Yumi no longer heard any words being said afterward. She felt warmth of her sempai as she was being carried, she really wanted to be able to move, to tell them she's alright but she couldn't, her body wouldn't listen to her, no matter how much she plead to be able to move, even if it was just one finger or even just blink, her body won't listen. All she had ever done was causing pains to the people had cared for her, even now, when she had left them for their own good, she is still causing pain to the people around her. If only she really was an ordinary girl, she would be able to make everyone happy. That was her only wish but even just this one wish seem so far from her.

As Suzuka left to inform the teachers that they are leaving early, Hino started to carry Yumi out of the infirmary. She slowly carry Yumi out of school ground and headed home. As she was walking, she remembered how she had met Yumi, the girl that had lost her memory and moved next door.

-flashback-(around a month before the school ceremony)

It was just another normal day to Hino, she was bored out of her mind, there was never anything that interest her, that was until the door bell was rang on that afternoon.

When the bell rang, she thought that it was just something boring again, but that was until her mother called out to her.

"Hino chan, come out and meet our new neighbour," Unwillingly she approach the front door

"Hai, I heard you, no need to ..." she paused as she took notice of her so-called new neighbour, whatever it was, something that is not normal with this girl, she could not say but she felt something, something that attracts her to this girl.

"Hello, Kaya san, my name is Yumi, I just moved next door, please take good care of me." Yumi bowed her head and smiled happily.

"..." Hino was unable to speak, Yumi's smile had made her felt uneasy, it was something she never felt before.

"Hino," Hino snapped out her thought when she heard her mother's sudden call

"sorry,sorry, never had such a cute girl visiting, so..." Hino began ranting, when she saw the blush on Yumi's face, she too began to blush.

"..." Yumi did not say anything but continue to blush. Sensing the uncertainty between the two of them, Hino remember that she had yet to introduce herself.

"Ah, before I forget, I'm Kaya Hino, a third year at Lillian"

"I'm Kaya Risa, you can call me Risa, Yumi chan" her mother chirped in

"Hai, Risa san, Hino san, nice to meet you." Yumi greeted while smiling happily.

"Yumi chan, I don't want to pry but I noticed that you did not say your family name, did you run away from home?" Hino asked but immediately, the smile of Yumi dropped and a sadden expression appeared on her face.

"Hino!" her mother was sadden at her behaviour

"Sorry, Yumi chan, you don't have to answer" Hino stated hoping for the other girl to smile again.

"no, it alright" Yumi smiled again but tears were welling up in her eyes, "it just that, I have no memories of before I moved here"

"Oh, poor thing" Risa quickly pulled Yumi into a hug, "don't worry, everything will be alright"

"Thank you" was all that Yumi replied.

-flashback end-

That day, Yumi's smile had her captured, not only that, her tears pained her, she wanted to protect her, protect this unknown girl that she knew only moments ago.

"Yumi" Hino whispered as a tear fell from her cheek.


	12. Loss

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Loss

Yumi was able to feel water on her face, she was able to hear Hino's words, she tries to move, she wanted this person in beside her to be happy, this person had done so much for her, she gave her so much, she wanted to repay her kindness, but what could she do, she don't have much time left, in the end, she would only give not only her but everyone more sadness, no matter where she was, pain is the only thing she would give to people.

In the end, her body never responded, only tears were felt falling from her eyes, she knows that these tears would only bring more pain, as they are the root of their sadness.

Sachiko didn't want to believe what she had just done, she had skipped class to see a first year that she just saw the day before, only to realise she had left. She would have panic if not for the sempai that inform her of Yumi's whereabouts.

* * *

-flashback-

Sachiko quickly head towards the infirmary even though class had already started, she arrived only to see it empty. She looked around, searching for signs of the girl's whereabouts but was startle by a voice behind her.

"If you're looking for Yumi, she had already left" Sachiko quickly turn around to see Shinou Suzuka, a well know sempai behind her

"Shinou sama, gokigenyou" Sachiko greeted, though she was startle, she can not show it, it was the way she was taught

"gokigenyou" Suzuka greeted

"What is Suzuka sama doing here?"Sachiko asked, though in her mind, she already know why.

"Oh , Hino and I brought Yumi chan here but seeing that she had yet to awaken" Suzuka pondered on what to tell the famous ojou sama but thought she stay with the original story, "I told Hino to take Yumi chan home while I went to tell the teachers, I just came here to check if they're gone yet"

"Is that so" Sachiko stated, she sense no lies in her words

"Well, Hino do live next to Yumi chan so I don't think there is really a problem there" Suzuka added, then saw, just for a moment, a crack in the smile Sachiko had. "So, what is Rosa Chinensis en bouton doing in the infirmary? Class should have started already"

"Thank you for reminding me, Shinou sama, I should head off now" Sachiko started to exit the infirmary when a hand grab on to her.

"If Rosa Chinensis en bouton also want Yumi chan, you should be ready to fight for her" Suzuka stated, letting go of Sachiko as she head for class, leaving Sachiko in the infirmary thinking of the words that she said.

-flashback end-

* * *

Sachiko returned to class and was excused by teacher but throughout the lesson her mind was still wondering about Suzuka's words, 'If Rosa Chinensis en bouton also want Yumi chan, you should be ready to fight for her'.

Those words wondered through her mind the entire day, even at the rose mansion which of course made Youko very unhappy as her petite soeur is not the type to not pay attention to her surroundings.

"Sachiko, are you alright"

"..." no response from the unfocused Sachiko

"Sachiko" Youko tries again

"..." no response

"Sachiko!" Sachiko was taken aback by her onee sama's yelling, it was rare and she knows that she only does that when is not happy with something, most likely her.

"Hai, onee sama" Sachiko replied quickly hoping her onee sama was not unhappy with her.

"Finally, there's seem to be a lot on your mind" Youko calmly stated after a sigh of relief, now that her petite soeur is her usual self again

"nothing really" Sachiko answered though she know that she shouldn't hide anything from her onee sama

"Reallu, then why are you not yourself today?" Youko argued, not that she needs to, she always knows when her petite soeur is worried and this is one of them

"Onee sama" Sachiko was not sure if she should tell her onee sama what had happened in the infirmary.

"Sachiko, you know better than to hide anything from us." Youko stated as Sachiko ponder on the word 'us', then she notice the rest of the Yamayurikai in the room. She had notice them before, nor does she remember anything that happened today, just the event that happened in the infirmary.

"Sorry, onee sama, everyone, this morning..." Sachiko began as she told what had happen.


	13. Fight and Hope

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

Fight and hope

"Hmm..." Youko thought aloud "Shinou san said that?"

"Well, she was there this morning" Sei comment

"She doesn't have a soeur yet? Eriko asked knowing that Shinou Suzuka was the ace of the basketball team along with her friend Kaya Hino.

"Nope, Shinou san stated that she wanted to concentrate in basketball" Youko remember once in class a classmate had asked her why she hadn't chosen a soeur yet.

"Ah, I heard, Shinou san said that while Hino had no interest, right?" Sei added as she remember rumours about the pair

"Hai, but that was last year" Youko answered

"Well, Yumi's quite good to get those two to offer their rosary"

"Shinou sama stated that Kaya sama live next door to Yumi, right?"

"Hai" Sachiko answered, knowing what her friend want to say.

"Then Sachiko should know this is a losing battle, maybe she should give up" Sei replied all to quickly, making Sachiko more fire up than before.

"Does Rosa Gigantea believe that I would give up without even trying?" Sachiko remarked

"Not really but if you do, it won't be as fun" Sei answered, smiling as she always have

"As long as Yumi has not accept any rosary, I believe I still have a chance" Sachiko said firmly, looking at Sei who was grinning happily

"That good then" Youko interrupted, not wanting any argument to occur. "Sachiko should give her best, while we should support her decision."

That night there was only one thing in the Yamayurikai's mind, 'Yumi'

* * *

By the time Yumi was able to regain control of her body, she has already arrived home.

"..." Yumi didn't say anything but by just moving her body slightly, Hino was able to know that Yumi had awaken.

"Yumi chan, you'e alright now?" Hino quickly asked, still carrying Yumi in her arms

"Hai, Hino sama, you can let me down now" Yumi answered

"But you had just woken up, you should rest a bit more" Hino protested

"No, Hino sama, I don't want Risa san to be worried, I can get home by myself now" Yumi concluded as she struggled in Hino's arms

"Alright, stop moving" Hino stated, feeling defeated as she let Yumi stand on her own, supporting her as she was unstable.

"Thank you, Hino sama, you should return to school." Yumi looks towards Hino as she became more stable "I don't want to burden your studies or anything"

"You are not a burden, Yumi chan" Hino objected "You're really important to me"

"Hino sama..." Yumi look at Hino in the eyes, she couldn't say anything except "I'm sorry"

"No, Yumi, it's ok, as long as you're happy, everything's ok." Hino turned away

"Hino sama, thank you" Yumi stated as she enters her house

"Yumi" was all that Hino whispered as Yumi's door was close behind her, she could only star at the closed door of a house she'd never enter, a heart she couldn't open.

* * *

"Why out of everyone, it had to be her" Hiro complained, remembering the conversation the day before

"This person can cause many troubles" Kazuki remarked

"Well, the Ogasawara family is just as powerful as our" Kaoru added

"Don't think of doing anything" Kana demanded

"I want to see Yumi" a boy complained, he looked just like Rena and Lena with shorter hair

"Ren, we saw her yesterday" Another remarked

"But, Kai onii chan, it was only a glimpse, I couldn't even see her properly"

"At least you saw her" Lena complained

"Yeah, we were stuck here" Rena joined in

"Don't be like that" Kazuki tries to calm down the triplets

"Where's Yuki?" Hiro asked

"school" Kaoru answered

"Why he going to school again?"

"to experience the same as Yumi, and become closer to her"

"Why would going to a boys school be closer to her?"

"According to Yuki, the school he is going to has a long history of co-operation with Yumi's school, they help each other out or something"

"Can't I just go to Lillian?" Kana stated

"But, Yumi would become too wary of you" Kazuki replied

"But..." Kana tries to argue

"No, mean no" Kaoru added

"Fine then" Kana pouted

"Who watched Yumi this morning?' Kai asked

"Ah, I did" Hiro answered

"How was she?"

"..." Hiro thought about it, then smiled "she was smiling"


	14. Something interesting

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

* * *

Something interesting

Yumi enters her house, she know that Hino was still outside, she wanted to open the door and hug her, but she can't, she can not allow herself to be selfish, the closer she get with someone, the more painful it will be, how she wish this was all a dream, she wished that no one will care for her, only then, will she become someone that will no longer hurt other, only then will her heart not pain by the kindness of others.

Hino arrived to class after seeing the teacher and telling her of her lateness, it was lunch break now.

"Hino" An third-year called out as she enters her classroom"How's Yumi?"

"She fine," Hino thought about what happened "She, eh, woke up and went home"

"I thought you were going with her?"

"Yeah, I was, but she told me to go back to school" Hino sighed

"So that why you looked so down" Suzuka stated

"..." Hino didn't answer,

"Hino, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Hino answered, she forced a smile

"Ok, but I got something to tell you" Suzuka stated, she knows she wouldn't get any answers from her friend

"What" Hino asked

"About what you told us this morning?" Another classmate interrupted "But can't believe it, even she is interested in Yumi"

"It just makes it harder for us" their friends were having a chat of their own

"What do you mean?" Hino asked confused "who interest in Yumi?"

"Rosa Chinensis en bouton" Suzuka answered "second year Ogasawara Sachiko"

"Ah they found her" Hino complained "And I thought we did a good job hiding her from them"

"True, but it's too hard to not notice Yumi" Suzuka joked

"I know what you mean" with that they all laughed and waited for break to be over

When break was over, Youko entered the classroom, while many had eyes on her, used to being stared at, she ignored the stared and approached her seat, which was next to Shinou Suzuka.

"Mizuno san" Suzuka whispered

"Hai, Shinou san" Youko answered

"How did, your petite soeur take my declaration?"

"Not very nicely, I supposed, but it did fire her up even more"

"Well, that good, didn't want to scare her or anything"

"She would hardly be the kind to give up without a fight"

"We planning to visit Yumi" she glance at Hino who nodded "would your petite soeur like to accompany us"

"I can asked her after school, but I doubt she will accept"

"It alright, there's many chance to play, ah, no, I mean meet your petite soeur" Suzuka smiled

Youko smiled, 'Shinou san is the same type of person she is, playing with Sachiko is fun'

With that the teacher came and class started.

* * *

After school, Sachiko arrived at the rose mansion, her onee sama was there waiting for her

"onee sama" Sachiko greeted

"Sachiko, Shinou san asked if you want to visit Yumi with them" Youko went straight to the point

"That ridicules, does she assume I need their help to get close to Yumi" Sachiko replied angrily

"I know you'll say that" Youko stated "I already refused for you"

"Gomen, onee sama" Sachiko apologised

Outside, Sei heard the talk between the red roses and went off to find Shinou to tag along to visit Yumi, 'this is going to be fun' she thought

Eriko arrived with Rei and Yoshino, seeing Sei heading to the gate, sensing something fun, she followed Sei, leaving Rei and Yoshino to go to the rose Mansion on their own

Shimako met up with Rei and Yoshino, seeing them stopping in the middle of nowhere, but when she open her mouth to greet them, she notice, her onee sama Rosa Gigantea followed by Rosa Foetida close behind her heading the opposite direction of the rose mansion.

The three stood there in confusion until they are out of sight.

"What happened" Shimako asked

"dunno" Yoshino answered

"Onee sama just left us here" Rei added

"Should we go to the rose mansion now" Shimako asked

"I want to follow" Yoshino stated as she started to walk the way the two rose headed

"No you don't" Rei grab onto Yoshino's arm and pull her towards the rose mansion "let's go"

"Hai, Rei sama" Shimako answered as she followed Rei with a struggling Yoshino in her arms


	15. A visit?

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

A visit?

"Where are they?" Sachiko asked angrily

"..." Youko didn't answer, she sense something going to happen, no those two are up to something, she knows it

Soon, they heard voices coming from downstairs, Yoshino's yelling voice, telling Rei to let go and Rei calming voice, trying to calm the said girl down but doesn't seem to have any luck in doing so. Shimako join in the calming but Yoshino's voice dominated the whole argument until, wheezing was heard, Rei quickly put her down, to see if she's ok, as soon as the chance arise, Yoshino try to escape but was caught by Rei again. The struggling started again.

"What's going on" Youko asked from the second floor

"Rosa Chinensis" the three greeted

"Onee sama, can you let go now" Yoshino complained

"Only if you promise, you won't run after them" Rei offered

"Not like I can catch up now anyway" Yoshino pout

"Don't be like that Yoshino" Rei let go of Yoshino, promising anything for Yoshino to not get mad, Shimako smiled at the yellow rose duo

"Who did you want to chase after?" Sachiko asked from behind Youko

"Onee sama" both Rei and Shimako answered

"Them two again" Youko sighed "Where did they go?"

"We don't really know" Rei answered "But, onee sama saw Rosa Gigantea heading away from the rose mansion and followed her"

"Meaning Sei is the one responsible for this" Youko sighed again, palm on her face "Where would she be going when there's a meeting this afternoon"

"Wait onee sama, doesn't that mean Rosa Gigantea was here before?" Sachiko asked

"I suppose she heard what we talked about" Youko answered "I know where they're going"

"..." The rest was waiting for an answer

"They went to find Shinou san to visit Yumi" Youko answered

"Ah" an answered that was a surprise yet was not a surprise at all, the two is the type to catch after things that they find interesting

"Can I go as well" Yoshino asked

"Yoshino" Rei looked at Yoshino worrying, she is also the same type as her onee sama

"I suppose" Youko stated

"Onee sama!" Sachiko complained

"Well, there's no way the meeting will be able to continue with those two gone," Youko stated as she notice Yoshino trying to sneak out without Rei noticing "and one trying to escape"

"Yoshino!" Rei yelled out

"Sorry" Yoshino apologise angrily, just a bit and she would have succeeded

"Well, let go before, we get left behind" Youko stated as they headed to the school gate

* * *

Suzuka was head counting the students that want to visit Yumi, with their secret Yumi connection, the visit to Yumi was spread throughout the school to the necessary students and the meeting place was near the statue of Maria sama. There were mostly third years, but the number of second years and first year was not a number to be ignored.

"There are times when I forget how amazing Yumi is" Hino joked

"We're causing a commotion here" Suzuka stated looking at the group,

"Don't we look like a gang preparing for an attack" another third-year joked

"Don't joke about that"

"What do we have here?" Sei appear out of no where

"Can we join in?" Eriko appear frightening Sei

"What are you doing here?" Sei yelled out

"I thought it be fun so I followed you" Eriko smiled

"Eh, I thought I could have fun" Sei complained

"Well, where are we going?" Eriko asked

"Well we were planning to visit Yumi, but"

"Isn't there too many people here?" Youko appeared behind them

"Ah Youko!" Sei yelled out, she looked behind her

"That was the problem, I forgot there'll be this many people, so we're changing the plan," Hino answered

"We going to my house?" a voice asked, everyone looked toward the voice from the entrance, it was Yumi, in casual clothing

"Yumi chan" the group called out

"Um..., I don't think my house can fit all of you" Yumi smiled

"Yep, that exactly the problem" Hino called out "why are you here, Yumi chan, you should be at home resting"

"Um..., I was home, but I didn't have my bag, so..." Yumi was fidgeting with her fingers, he group looked at how cute Yumi was, going back to school to get her bag,

"Yumi chan should have waited at home," a first year stated, holding the bag that was talked about

"Thank you, Ichigo san" Yumi walked toward her and was handed the bag

"So what's going to happen now?" Sei questioned, now that they saw Yumi here, there was no need to visit her, meaning the fun's gone

"Well, since Yumi is here, why don't we take her home and head off afterward"

"Ah, that a good idea"

"But would that cause too much attention"

"..." Yumi looked towards the group, 'this is going to get out of hand' she found Sachiko in the group, she blushed "Ah..."

With that everyone looked at her and found the cute blushing Yumi

"Good bye" was Yumi's words before she bowed and head home in a hurry

The group took a minute to notice what had happen, but when they notice, Yumi was already too far to be chased. The group stood there dumbfounded as the image of Yumi left their sight, 'damn' the thought as they continue to stand there.


	16. Going Somewhere

October 13th

To my family,

Maybe this was fate, I'd never expect to meet her in such way, never less asked to be her soeur in such way. Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea. No ignore that it nothing, she still the same as what I thought her to be, it just that this meeting was not necessary at all. I didn't want her to notice me at all. I just wanted to watch her from the side, that all I ever wanted but fate was so cruel. Her confidences as she those words, stating I will become her soeur, never knowing the truth of me, I cannot accept it, even if it's for her, this choice must never be made.

Fukuzawa Yumi

Going somewhere

"You should have seen what happened" Kana blurted out laughing

"What happened?" Yuki asked, he had just returned from school, it was not the fun for him at all, but the chance of seeing Yumi at special event is enough to motivate him

"Well, I was waiting for Yumi to finish school to make sure she arrive home safely but in instead I found a group and I mean a large group around 70 students meeting up" Kana started

"Is it a gang or something" Hiro asked

"It a traditional school, no way will it have a gang meeting at the entrance" Kaoru answered

"Anyway, there were over 70 peoples, and it was still growing in people" Kana continued "That was when Yumi appeared, but instead of leaving school, she just arrived in casual"

"No way, I saw her arrived at school this morning" Hiro complained

"I don't know what happened but that's what I saw" Kana explained "Anyway, the group seem surprise to see Yumi and they chatted for a bit, a bag was handed to her. The group seem to be thinking of something, that when a blushed Yumi bowed and ran off leaving them dumbfounded"

"Only Yumi can do that to people and get away with it" Kazuki giggled as the others had a smile on their face

"Can we see Yumi tomorrow?" the triplets asked

"I can go with you" Kaoru answered, "but remember, we are not allowed near her, only from afar"

"Hai" the three smiled happily

* * *

The next day Yumi arrived at school extra early, upon arriving school she noticed three little shadows in hiding, at once she know who they were, but she ignored it, the triplet she couldn't blame, they're too small to understand, she couldn't blame their action no matter what, she could only blame herself for hurting them with her choice. Without looking back at the shadows, she enters the school.

* * *

"Yumi san" Shimako suddenly spoke when break arrived

"Hai, Shimako san" Yumi answered

"How are you today?" she asked,

"I'm fine" Yumi answered, it was unusual for her to talk to Shimako, they never really talked before

"Would you come with me?" she asked

"Sure," Yumi answered, upon hearing her answer, Shimako led her out of the classroom and towards a familiar path that she and another friend had walked upon days ago. "Where are we going?"

"To the rose mansion" Shimako answered

"Why?"

"the Roses wishes to discuss a matter with you"

"Any clue what it is?"

"I believe it got something to do with Sachiko sama" Shimako answered after thinking

"Sachiko sama!" Yumi start to get confused "Eh, I don't think I did anything to get Sachiko sama mad or anything"

"Why do you think so, Yumi san"

"Because, that would be the only reason that I need to see Sachiko sama isn't it?" Yumi asked innocently

"Yumi san, you're weird" Shimako giggled, 'she very simple-minded' she thought

"Weird?" Before Yumi noticed, they were already in front of the rose mansion.

"Please come in" Shimako offered as she open the door for Yumi

"Ah, thank you" Yumi thanked Shimako for holding the door for her

Slowly they climbed the stair and reached for the same biscuit door that she was in front days before. Yumi unconsciously stepped back as Shimako opened the door, whilst Shimako giggled at her reaction

"Don't worry, no one going to bump into you this time" Shimako offered

"Sorry" Yumi apologise as she enter the room worrying, "Ah... Gokigenyou" she was greeted with the whole gang of the yamayurikai inside, awaiting her entry

"Gokigenyou" they greeted, Shimako enters and sat next to Rosa Gigantea

"..."

"..." The yamayurikai continue staring at her in silences

"Um..." Yumi decided break the silence "Do you need me for something?"

"Sachiko, don't you have something to say" Sei stated

"Don't you too" Youko interrupted

"Ah, I do, but..."

"Sei!"

"Sorry, Yumi, I didn't mean to make you cry" Sei

"..." Yumi just stood there listening to the conversation.

"Yumi san" Shimako called out

"Ah, sorry," Yumi rub the back of her head "It wasn't really your fault that I cried, um, so, let just forget about it"

"Yumi chan is so kawaii" Upon saying that Sei pound onto Yumi, making both of them fall to the ground

"Shimako san, you lied" Yumi complained, while Shimako was confused with her statement "You said nobody is going to bump into me today but you didn't say somebody is going to pound onto me"

The yamayurikai giggled.


End file.
